Song From The Heart
by tjtay
Summary: Theres a talent show going on at Padua High, and Bianca is determined to get Kat to enter. Kat Wrote a song for Patrick about her feelings for him. One problem. She has major stage fright. And how is she going to pull this off? K&P!
1. Chapter 1

Kat sat in her room, strumming her guitar, and making up lyrics to a song she was writing. After the dance she had been hurt that Patrick had left her there. And as she thought and thought about it, she wondered why she had been so hurt. And that's when she realized that she liked him. A lot. So here she was on a Sunday night writing a song about her feelings. She had never sung in front of anyone besides her mom, dad, and Bianca, and that had been a while back. Kat had written about four lines so far, and she was satisfied with them.

" _In the heat of the fight_

_I walked away_

_Ignoring words you were saying_

_Trying to make me stay." _

Kat sang, with a strong voice. She jumped at a tap from her window. Bianca burst through the door, and pulled Kat up off her bed.

" Get the window! Its Patrick!" Bianca yelled/whispered because of her dad. Kat looked back at the window, and slowly walked over to open the window. Bianca closed the door, and sat on Kats computer chair. The minute Kat opened the window, Patrick jumped in. Kat looked at him with a confused look.

" What are you doing here!?" She asked.

" I need to explain why I didn't come back to you at the dance." Patrick said, stepping closer to Kat. She looked up at him.

" Good. Explain." Kat exclaimed, crossing her arms.

" Some kid was smoking pot in the bathroom, and the cops came in, and thought that I was with him. I almost got put in jail." Patrick replied, as Kat thought about what he said. Should she believe him. It would make since. Stuff like that happens all the time. She sighed.

" Ok. But, I'm not completely sure that I should believe you." Kat spoke, looking down. He smirked.

" Kat what's this?" Bianca asked, picking up the song lyrics Kat had been working on. Kats eyes got big as she looked at Bianca. Patrick picked up her guitar, and then faced her, with eyebrows raised.

" Nothing." Kat said quickly.

" Kat these lyrics are amazing!" Bianca shouted. Kat looked from Bianca to Patrick.

" Let me see." Patrick said, holding his hand out for the sheet of music. Bianca hesitated before giving the sheet to Patrick. Kat tried to grab it out of Patrick's hands, but he held it over his head.

" Hey, give it to me!" Kat exclaimed.

" I don't think so." Patrick replied. Kat crossed her arms, and gave up on getting it. She hadn't put who it was for, so that was good. Patrick's eyes scanned the sheet. There wasn't much on it, so it took him about five seconds to read it. He handed Kat back the sheet, and smirked.

" So, who's the lucky guy?" He asked, leaning in, so he was a couple inches away from her face. Kat scowled. She would NEVER tell him. EVER!

" None of your business." She snapped. His smirk grew wider. Kat looked at Bianca, and she was smiling, and nodding towards Patrick as if telling her it was him. Kat rolled her eyes, but nodded. Bianca squealed. Kat covered her ears. Patrick looked over at Bianca to see she was jumping up and down and clapping.

" What's wrong with you?" Patrick asked. Kat sighed.

" I know who it is!" She exclaimed.

" Who?" Patrick asked.

" I can't tell you. But Kat can." Bianca replied. Kat glared daggers at Bianca. Patrick chuckled at Kats facial expression.

" Yeah Kat. Why don't you tell me?" Patrick spoke.

" No. Now get out of my house." Kat replied, while pointing to the window.

" Fine. I'll go. But I will find out who it is. So watch what you say." Patrick said, then quickly kissed Kat on the cheek, smirked, and climbed out the window. When he was gone, Kat placed her hand where his lips had been, and didn't move a inch.

" I knew it!!!" Bianca shouted. She practically started jumping up and down with excitement.

" You can not tell ANYONE Bianca! Anyone!" I said, looking her in the eyes.

" Ok, ok! But when are you going to tell him?" Bianca asked.

" Never!" Kat replied. Bianca's smile faded.

" What!? Why!?" She yelled.

" Because I'm not going to be that girl!"

" What girl?!" Bianca asked.

" The girl that falls for the guy that every girl wants! I don't want to be that girl!" She said.

" But you are! You do like him!" Bianca shouted.

" Be quiet! Dads going to hear you!" Kat exclaimed.

" So?! Let him! You need to tell Patrick! He has the right to know!" Bianca said.

" I can't." Kat whispered.

" Well, when you finish your song, sing it at the talent show that's coming up. Tell him then." Bianca replied.

" One problem genius! I have major stage fright! And I couldn't do that anyways!" Kat said.

" Well try! Please! I want to see you actually happy with a guy! Plus, I want to go out too!" Bianca stated.

" Well, sorry, but I just don't see how I can do that." Kat said.

" Well try anyways!" Bianca screamed, then walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Kat sat down on her bed. She picked up her sheet of paper, and wrote down another line. She sang the line and agreed that it was good.

" _I said this time, I've had enough." _

She laid down on her bed, and slowly found herself drifting into a deep slumber.

* * *

Ok guys that's the first chapter of Music from the heart!!!! Hope you like it! Review please!

- tj-tay


	2. long week

**Hey guys!!!! Sorry is took me a while to actually write something!!! I haven't been in the writing mood for a while. I know that its not a good excuse, but its true. So here it is!!!**

**The next day at school wasn't helping Kat at all. Everywhere she turned there were posters about the talent show, and everyone was talking about it. The only thing she could think of was what she could do. She could, one, sing the song she was writing in front of hundreds of people and telling Patrick how she felt, or, two, try and forget about the talent show, and move on with her normal live. The first one seemed more easy, but Kat always took the harder way. **

**That's when she ran into someone. She grabbed on to the person she ran into before she could fall, but sadly she dragged that person down with her. She groaned as her back hit the cold tiled school floor. She looked up to see who she had ran into, only to find Patrick Verona on top of her. **

" **Your like a magnet aren't you?" Patrick asked, putting his hands on both sides of her head so he wasn't killed her with his weight. **

" **I was thinking. I simply wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Kat replied, breathing heavily because of how close she was to Patrick, plus the hit to the ground had took her breath away too. **

" **Thinking about me." Patrick said, smirking. **

" **You wish." Kat exclaimed. They hadn't noticed that people around them were looking and talking about their position. **

" **Right. So have you decided to tell me who this guy is?" Patrick asked. **

" **Nope. But you might find out soon. Maybe, it depends." Kat answered. **

" **On?" Patrick asked. **

" **Bianca." Kat replied. Patrick chuckled. **

" **Let me guess. Either she's going to tell the guy, or she's going to force you to tell the guy." Patrick stated. **

" **Exactly." Kat exclaimed. **

" **Well than you might as well just tell me who it is." Patrick said. Kat laughed a little. **

" **Don't think your getting it out of me that easily." Kat replied. **

" **It was worth a try." Patrick said smirking. Kat looked at their position and blushed a little. **

" **Can you get off of me now?" Kat asked, looked up into his dark eyes. **

" **You sure you don't want me to stay here?" Patrick asked, jokingly, while smirking. **

" **I'm sure." Kat said, smirking back up at him. **

**Patrick got up then held out his hand to help Kat up. She took it, and slowly stood up. **

" **Thanks." Kat said, then turned around and started walking away. Patrick smirked after her. **

**---------**

**It was the last class of the day, and Kat was on the edge of her seat the get out of this hell hole. The bell rang, and people jumped out of their seats to get out of the classroom. **

**Kat walked to her locker. When she got there she found a small piece of paper sticking out of it. She grabbed it and opened the folded sheet of paper. **

**It said - **

_**Kat, meet me at the bleachers. I have something I want to help you with. I'll be waiting. Come right after you drop your sister off. **_

**There was no signature. Even though there wasn't one, Kat could tell that it was probably Patrick. She got her stuff, shoved the paper in her bag, and walked out to the parking lot. **

**Bianca came a couple minutes later, and both the Stratford sisters climbed into the car. **

" **So how did it go with Patrick?" Bianca asked. Kat rolled her eyes. **

" **It was fine. Look, I got to meet someone back here after I drop you off at the house, so can you cover for me?" Kat asked, while starting the car. **

" **Who are you meeting?" Bianca asked. **

" **I don't know. Probably Patrick." Kat answered. **

" **What's in it for me?" Bianca asked. Kat sighed, pulling out of the parking lot, and onto the road. **

" **What do you want?" Kat replied. **

" **For you to sing at the talent show." Bianca said. **

" **You know that I can't do that." Kat argued. **

" **Do you want to meet up with Patrick or not?" Bianca asked, smirking. **

" **I told you I don't know who it is." Kat exclaimed. **

" **Fine. I'll cover for you, but you have to drive me to a party Friday." Bianca said. Kat sighed. It was better than making her sing at the stupid school talent show. Way better. **

" **Fine." Kat replied. Bianca smiled, and the rest of the car ride home was silent. **

**After Kat dropped Bianca off, she drove all the way back to the school. She parked her car, and walked over to the bleachers. Of course Patrick was standing there waiting for her.**

" **Glad you made it." Patrick said, smirking. **

" **You didn't sign your name." Kat said. **

" **Didn't have to. I knew that you would know that it was me." Patrick answered. **

" **Ok, so what do you want to help me with?" Kat asked. **

" **Your song." Patrick exclaimed. **

" **Why?" Kat asked. **

" **Because maybe I could figure out who this guy is." Patrick said. Kat rolled her eyes, but took out her music sheet, and a pencil. She would get the guitar chords later at home. **

" **Good now let me see what you got so far." Patrick said. Kat handed over the sheet of paper. Patrick's hand slightly brushed against hers, and Kat felt a spark shoot through her body. She ignored this feeling, and watched as Patrick read the lyrics. He smirked, then handed it back. **

" **Try, ' And you've called a hundred times but I'm not picking up.'" Patrick said. Kat stared at him in shock for a moment before, Patrick's smirk grew wider, and Patrick took the pencil and paper and wrote it down himself. **

" **How did you come up with that?" Kat asked. Patrick shrugged. **

" **Well its something you would do, it rhymes, and it matches the other lyrics." Patrick replied. **

" **Ok then, what else you got?" Kat asked. **

" **You figure out the next line." Patrick exclaimed, giving her back the paper and pencil. Kat tapped the pencil against the clip board ( yes that's what the papers on ) thinking of something. Then a line popped in her head. **

' _**cause I'm so mad, I might tell you that its over,**_

_**but if you look a little closer ' **_

**She scribbled it down fast before she could forget it. Patrick leaned over he shoulder and read what she wrote. **

" **Ok, that's decent. You know this would be easier if you would tell me who this guy is." Patrick said. Kat looked at him. **

" **You might as well give it up. I'm not telling you." Kat said. **

" **I'll find out eventually." Patrick replied, smirking. **

" **We'll see." Kat exclaimed, looking back at the paper. What else had gone on between her and Patrick? **

" **Its time for the chorus." Patrick said, looking over what they had wrote. **

" **Well I'll have to think about that myself." Kat said. **

" **Its late anyways. You should get going home before your dad flips out." Patrick replied. Kat looked at her phone time. It was five thirty! Kat didn't know that they had been out this long. **

" **Gosh times fly." Kat exclaimed, putting all of her stuff in her bag, and then turning to face Patrick. He was leaning back against the bleachers, hands behind his head. **

" **Only when your having fun." Patrick replied, grinning. **

" **Ha ha, very funny." Kat said, sarcastically. **

" **Good luck with the warden." Patrick said, before getting up, and walking closer to Kat. Kat looked up at him. **

" **Well, bye." Kat said, before turning away, and walking towards her car. **

" **Later." Patrick called after her. She smiled as she got into her car. Her dad was going to be mad at her, she already knew that. But hopefully Bianca had covered up good. If not, she was not taking Bianca to that party. **

**Kat pulled into the driveway, and turned off her car. She walked through the door, and Bianca and her father were sitting at the table discussing something. Kat put her bag down, and took off her shoes, before walking towards them. Walter noticed Kat, and got out of his seat. **

" **Kat we were just talking about you." Her father said, before leading her to a seat, and sitting her down. He walked back over to his seat, and sat down. Kat looked at her sister, and Bianca smiled at her. **

" **Bianca has brought it to my attention that there is a school talent show going on soon, and says that you are planning to enter." Walter exclaimed, in a good mood. **

" **What!?!?!?!" Kat shouted, looking over at Bianca. **

" **So we discussed it, and decided that it was a wonderful idea. So you'll be entering, and we will be there to cheer you on." Kats dad said, not noticing his daughters protests. After dinner Kat stomped up stairs, and dragged Bianca with her. She walked into her room, and closed the door behind her. **

" **Bianca how could you do that!?" Kat yelled. **

" **I did it for your own good." Bianca stated, putting her hands on her hips. **

" **Not only am I not entering, I am not taking you to that party Friday." Kat said. **

" **Oh yes you are! You promised that if I covered for you, you would take me to the party, and dad is making you do the talent show, and you know how badly he wants one of us to perform in one, and you wouldn't dare take that away from him, and you know it. Kat I am sorry, but I can't stand you and Patrick not together anymore. And I also can't stand me not being able to go out on dates. Kat you will thank me for this later." Bianca said, right before walking out the door. **

**Kat groaned, and flopped down on her bed. She wad doomed. Why couldn't Bianca just leave her and Patrick be?!!?!?!!??! They were doing just fine. Kat didn't need to tell her feelings towards him or the whole school. His ego didn't need to be any bigger than it already was. **

**Kat crawled under the covers, trying to get some sleep. She tossed and turned almost all night, until finally, sleep overtook her. **

**-------**

**The next day at school, was terrible and boring as always. Tomorrow was Friday, and Kat was both angry and happy about that. **

**The happy part, she didn't have to go to school after that. **

**The angry part, she had to take Bianca to her stupid little party. Honestly, why did Bianca have to be son involved in this school crap? School spirit was crap, just like cheerleading was. Kat could barley believe that the two of them were blood related, yet alone, sisters! Kat sighed as she walked to second period. **

**Patrick was in this class, and Kat didn't feel like dealing with him today. But sadly, she had to. When Kat sat down, Patrick walked up to her. **

" **You look miserable." Patrick stated. **

" **That's because I am." Kat said. **

" **Am I aloud to ask why?" Patrick asked. **

" **My sister is making me sing in the talent show. And I have to drive her to a party tomorrow." Kat exclaimed. **

" **Why don't you just not go to the talent show?" Patrick asked, like it was obvious. **

" **My dad." Kat replied. Patrick chuckled.**

" **Enough said." Patrick said, then took his seat beside her. **

**The day went by slowly. Kat paying attention to only the important things, and blocking out the rest. Her day was terrible. It had to be the longest school day in her life. Every minute seemed like forever, and when the day was finally over, Kat was practically jumping up and down. She walked to her car, only to find Patrick sitting on the hood. **

" **You made it through the day." Patrick exclaimed, grinning as he saw her walking towards him, or her car. **

" **Yeah, thank god. I thought I was going to die if I stayed in there any longer." Kat replied, grinning back. **

" **So are you going to sing that song that your working on at your talent show?" Patrick asked. **

" **That's Bianca's plan." Kat said. **

" **Let me guess. She wants you to announce to the whole school who you like." Patrick said. **

" **Yep. And it only gets worse." Kat replied. **

" **How?" Patrick asked. **

" **I have major stage fright." Kat answered. Patrick laughed. **

" **Your right, that does suck. Well at least I can figure out who it is this way." Patrick exclaimed.**

" **Yeah laugh it up now. You'll be wishing that I didn't have to do this once this whole thing is over." Kat said. Patrick was about to say something back, but then Bianca walked up to them. **

" **Hey Patrick!" She said. Patrick lifted his hand, and waved slightly. **

" **Am I interrupting anything?" Bianca asked. **

" **No, lets go home Bianca." Kat replied. **

" **I'll talk to you later Patrick." Kat exclaimed, then climbed into the passengers side, and waited for Bianca to the car. When Patrick was gone, and Bianca was in the passengers seat, Kat pulled out of the school parking lot, and headed home again. **

" **So what were you guys talking about?" Bianca asked. **

" **Just about the talent show." Kat answered. **

" **Is Patrick coming?" Bianca asked. Kat nodded.**

"**Perfect! I can't wait to see what happens!" Bianca squealed. **

" **I can't wait to get it over with." Kat muttered. **

" **Oh look on the bright side! After this is done, you'll have Patrick as a boyfriend, and I can FINALLY date!!!" Bianca said, as the Stratford sisters, pulled into the driveway. **

" **Yay for you." Kat exclaimed sarcastically. **

" **Lighten up Kat." Bianca replied. **

" **How can I when you doomed me to hell!?" Kat asked. **

" **Your being overdramatic! I think it's a good idea!" Bianca said. **

" **That's because its **_**your **_**idea!" Kat shouted, as they walked into the house. **

**Bianca rolled her eyes, as she walked up stairs, as Kat followed. **

**This was going to be a long week. **


	3. Long Nights

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but my computer just got turned back on, and I needed time to check up on things. Well, here's the next chapter, and I have a surprise for the talent show! Enjoy!

* * *

That night Kat couldn't get to sleep, and tossed and turned the whole night. Thoughts of her making a fool of herself next week filled her head. What would Patrick say? What would he think?

When she finally realized that she wasn't going to get any sleep that night, she decided to get up, and go outside to get some fresh air. She grabbed her phone, and silently walked down the stairs, before slowly opening the door, and gently closing it behind her, but not all the way.

She sat down on the bench, and breathed in the fresh air. She checked her phone to see that it was two in the morning. Maybe Patrick was awake, and he could talk to her. She pressed the call button on his name, and waited for him to pick up.

A couple of rings later, he did.

"_Kat? Why are you calling me at two in the morning?_" He asked from the other side of the phone.

"Sorry, but I couldn't get to sleep, and I just needed to talk to somebody." She answered him. She heard a giggling voice in the background, and almost dropped the phone.

"_Is something wrong? Are you ok?_" He asked. She sighed, and swallowed the lump in her throat, as she heard a girls voice tell him to hang up.

"Yeah. Sorry that I interrupted you." She said, trying to hide the hurt in her voice. On the other line, Patrick sat in his room, as Tanya, a girl that was over at his house for a one night stand.

"_Do you want me to come over?_" He exclaimed. Kat breathed in a deep breath before deciding to speak.

"No, No. It's fine. I got to go, but I guess I'll see you later." She said, her hand shaking from holding the phone so tight, to make sure she didn't reveal anything about what she was feeling.

"_You sure?_" Patrick's voice asked. The voice became louder, and Kat could make out what it was saying. "Come on Pat! Get off the phone, and finish what you started!" The girls giggling voice rang. Kat bit her lip hard, and hoped that she wouldn't give away what she was feeling.

"Yeah. Bye." She replied, and the last bit sounded a little uneven. She hung up, and quickly went back up to her room, as her eyes stung, and she tried her best not to cry. She crawled into her bed, and breathed in and out.

_______

Meanwhile, in the house of the Verona's, Patrick had heard how her voice quivered, and decided to go check on her. The blond bimbo sat on his bed watching as he picked up his keys.

" But Patty, we were having such a good time." Tanya whined.

" Sorry, but I got something I got to do, and you have to get out of my house." He told her. She pouted, and slowly got up, getting her things.

" Fine, but you'll regret this." She argued, before walking out of his door.

" I'm sure I will." He said sarcastically, to himself.

A few minutes later and he was at Kat's door. He climbed up to her window, and looked in and what he saw, slowly tore his heart in pieces.

There was Kat, and she had tears running down her face, as her eyes got more and more red and puffy. He watched as she gripped her head and face in her hands, her whole body shaking. Her hair and face was a complete mess, and she tried not to scream to wake the whole house. He looked around her room, and saw her phone on the ground where she had through it in anger and sadness. The mirror across her bed held her reflection, and she slowly looked up to see herself. Her body shook even more, and all Patrick wanted to do was to help her, but he didn't move. He couldn't move. Her lips trembled, and she slowly pulled the covers up towards her, and grabbed a pillow, sticking it under her head, before facing him, and closing her eyes. She was still crying. Still shaking. Still biting her lip. But a few minutes later, she was breathing peacefully, with tears still rolling down her face in her sleep. Patrick watched her. Whatever she was mad about he knew it was his fault. It was always his fault. She was now asleep, and he decided it was best if he left. So he did. Looking back at her window once more, he put on his helmet and drove off to his house.

The rest of the night was touchier, as he laid awake, looking up at the ceiling, thinking about Kat. His chest hurt, and every time he closed his eyes, he saw Kat sitting in her room, as tears dripped from her brown eyes.

When, finally, it was time to get up he had bags under his eyes, and his chest still hurt.

He had never seen Kat in such a heartbreaking state, and he never wanted to see it again.

__________

Kat woke up that morning, with her eyes slightly stinging, and when she looked into the mirror, she noticed that they were puffy and red. She brushed her hair, and grabbed a baseball cap, putting it on so it would hide a little bit of her eyes. Then she grabbed sunglasses, and went to see if Bianca was up yet. She was, and just about ran into Kat to get her up. Bianca looked at her outfit, and her face, and immediately wondered why in the world Kat was wearing what she was. She shook her head, and then the two sisters went outside after telling their dad goodbye, and walking out the door to head to school.

The day went bye slowly like the one before, and when it reached second period, all Kat wanted to do was crawl in a hole and never come out.

Sure enough, Patrick sat right beside her, and turned to face her. He knew why she was wearing the cap and sunglasses, and the pain in his chest increased.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" He asked her. She turned to face him. He knew she was angry, and sad, but he didn't know why, and that's one thing he needed to know.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Her voice ended up cracking since she hadn't talked at all the whole day. He brought his hand up to brush a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Kat, what's wrong?" He asked gently. She looked away from him.

"I'm just nervous and tired. That's all." She told him. He knew that wasn't it, but decided that she would tell him when the time was right.

They didn't talk for the rest of the school day, and Kat was a little satisfied by that. Then she saw him leaning against her locker.

She slowly walked towards him.

He smiled at her. "About last night-" He was cut off by Kat.

"What about last night?" She asked, playing dumb. He sighed.

"Kat, that girl that was with me, she was nothing." He told her. Kat looked at him.

"What girl?" She asked.

"I know that you heard her. And I'm sorry if that hurt you." He went on.

"Why would it hurt me?" She asked, closing her locker. He pushed her against in it, and placed his hands beside her head, leaning in close to her.

"I came over to your house last night to see if you were ok. You weren't. I saw you, and I know that it was from something that I did." He said. He took off her glassed, and put them in his pants pocket. Her eyes were still a little puffy and red, but it was almost gone. ALMOST.

"I told you not to come over. And you have no right to be spying at me at two in the morning." She argued.

" You're the one that called me. And its not like I was breaking and entering. I was going to talk to you, but then I saw you, and I couldn't." He argued back.

"Why don't you ever leave me alone!?" She yelled at him. The hallways were now empty, and Kat knew Bianca would be waiting for her by now.

"Because I can't!" He shouted back, not realizing what he was saying until it was out in the open. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Ok. Fine. Yes I was a little upset by that bimbo that was at your house, in your bedroom, and with you at two in the morning." Kat admitted, a couple minutes later.

"But the question is why?" Patrick replied.

"I was PMS-ing. I still am. And I was having a bad night. I was tired, and frustrated." She exclaimed. He went with her, and decided to just drop it.

"Ok." He said, pulling away. She looked at him, confused. He never let that go so easily.

He started walking away, when Kat remembered something.

"Patrick! Wait!" She yelled after him. He stopped, and turned around to see Kat walking towards him.

"Yeah?" He asked. She held out her hand. He looked down at it, and raised his eyebrows, with a confused look on his face.

"My glasses." She told him. He chuckled, and reached behind them, pulling them out, and handing them to her. She smiled gently at him.

"Thanks." She told him, turning away from him, and walking away.

"Hey! Kat!" He shouted. She turned around.

"What?" She asked.

"Leave your bedroom window open tonight." He told her.

" I have a party to take Bianca to." She replied.

" I know. And I'll see you there." He smirked. She smiled back at him.

" What time should I open the window?" She asked.

"Around twelve." He answered. She nodded, before continuing on her way.


End file.
